Harry Potter's True Utopia
by girlbehindamask
Summary: Being betrayed by Dumbledore. Harry Potter starts a new life as a club dancer and local popular male prostitute. Having faked his death with the help of Voldemort. Harry soon catches up with someone; who like himself is dead. Rated M. Most Chars are OOC
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Author's Note: Man oh man am I lucky to have a expert at this stuff for an friend even if she is a Princess!! Rant Rant Blah Blah I am going to die now. She is Proof reading this for me -- I leave my insanity to my fans. For when I am dead.

dies

(You done?)--Imaginary Voice of Doom: Princess Style

Yea. I have a point to this I swear!

This is a repost of this story that is edited because I emphasized WAY! too much and capitalized every other word in the story.

Yes I dropped my brain and Yes I is a NooB

Sorry and Thank the Princess who helped me edit this fanfiction and the Reviewer who pointed this out.

Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter's True Utopia

Chapter 1

"Lost"

Sitting in a squatting Position, Harry Potter The Once Famous Boy who Lived. Sat in a street corner wearing a long black tattered scarf, a pair of platform converse boots with long wool stockings. cut up and torn up jeans at the thigh with straps holding up the wool stockings and a cut up turtle neck sweater his arms were covered in long thick gloves with black ribbon attached to the sweater. a bat winged backpack with lots of pins were on his shoulders as well as a cheap pair of pink shaded sunglasses along with a multitude of facial piercings. in fact he was wearing all pink and black. including...pink lacy panties..

While listening and humming to 'In The Shadows' by Rasmus on his cheap but sturdy mp3 player. By now I am sure you are Wondering as to Why such a Famous Boy Wizard would be Sitting in a Corner in down town London In such a provocative outfit.

"How much?" Taking out the earplug of his mp3 player. Harry opens his eyes and looks up and smirks at the obvious buyer for the evening. "It's 500 for my company Take it or Leave it." Glaring up at the guy to show he wasn't intimidated. He prepared to get up and walk away after 5 seconds of silence. "fine." Turning to face the guy Harry encircled his arm. "Hotel, My place or yours?"

* * *

Walking into a simple, clean but small apartment, Harry kicked off his boots and walked over to a answering machine, noticing he had a message. Pressing the play button he collapsed on the couch and counted tonights earning. " Hey sweet cheeks!" "Hey Molly..." He murmured to the machine " Rei Rei Told me to call you and leave a message since you already left to hunt tonight. You got double shifts tomorrow so hit the sack early Hun! Hope you got your uniform clean because tomorrow is Boy's Night! Toodles!" beep "No new messages" Smirking as he locked away his cash in a tin box then hiding it with magic.

"At least that's triple the tips."

"Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Banana Phone"

"I have GOT to change that Ring tone."

"Ping Pong Ping Pong Beep"

"It's 3 am. are you a requester or Rei Rei?"

"Dammit Harry! You better show up tomorrow for work and stop calling me Rei Rei!"

"Nice to hear from you too Reno. How was sex with Molly?"

sigh "look Cain. 'heh.. I still am not used to that name' I know your low on cash this week so If you need a lend out..."

"heh Molly has a big mouth..and No thanks I made good with the selling on my body tonight so I'll make it. working at the Rose helps too and It's your bar... I'll be fine. and I'm going to bed so I can get into that lovely uniform you make us wear on Boy's Night. Byyyyee."

"Cain..Beep"

"Besides how can I ask you to lend out when you guys saved me from the street...damn you Dumby-Dore"

Getting up from the couch and heading to the bathroom. Harry strips out of his clothes and His glamours, scattered all around his body were old healed scars from belts, whips, knives and burns. Smirking at his reflection, He placed his hand on the Scar that started it all. "Started with One. Ended with a Thousand." Taking a steaming hot bath to soak is aching body. Harry closed his eyes and remembered. He remembered how it all began.

* * *

_It had started so simply. It had been said with so much ease it made Harry's blood boil just thinking about it_

_"Harry My Boy I am afraid I have some news to report to you. It seems your vaults have been emptied and your tuition can no longer be paid for Hogwarts. I am also saddened to report that you have been left with a small debt as well towards the school as most of your money was donated to the Order so we can end this horrible war"_

_Smirking he looked up at the man he would hate all his life. The man who convinced him make friends that were never true. The Man who sent a 11 year old boy to his death. This Man who Made him grow up all too quickly to become a tool in the war that he helped create. That The side he was on was always right. The side of the Light. But in truth was the Blackest of all Darkness. _

_"I see. I will pack my things and Do what is best for this world. I will die to end the reign of Voldemort."_

_Dumbldore pretended to look sad but you could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he was proud of his achievements to make Harry die for the good cause of ending the war. Only 5 soon to be 4 Horcruxes would remain. _

_"As much as this saddens me Harry to hear you make that decision. I will not stop you my boy. If you would like I can get you a poison that will make it not painful. It will feel like you are sleeping" _

_'So now your true side shows Dumbldore. I figured as such...I'm Not as brainwashed as you think. I don't intend to die anyway'_

_"As tempting as that offer sounds. I would like to do it when I am alone. I will also do it so It will show that You had no part in knowing. I only pray to the Gods that The remaining Horcrux's will Be destroyed soon after my death"_

_Dumbldore could only see his mask of resolve. He didn't see the hate Harry showed towards him in his eyes._

_"Very well my boy. I will not get in your way. I am truly sorry it had to come to this."_

_'Liar' "Me as well Professor. If you could get the train or Knight Bus for me that would be great. I also must request the others know the truth. I think they will all agree it is for the best." _

_'Such courage. Farewell Harry." Dumbldore thought as he nodded "You have my word. They will Know of Your bravery."_

_Leaving the office and thanking the Gods that Ron and Hermoine were on a date. Harry quickly gathered his things. Harry soon left on The Knight Bus. _

_"Where to? You've already been paid for." Closing his eyes. He made a mental link to Voldemort. _

_'Voldemort I know you can hear me. I want to offer you information on Dumbledore and offer a deal to you as one of your remaining Horcrux's. Give me a location If you want it.'_

_"Hey I said where to?" _

_Opening his eyes suddenly he shook his head some and smirked._

_"Sorry It's been a long time since I've been there. I was recalling the address. _

_Drop me off near Malfoy Manor please. I am visiting my cousin"_

_"err right."_

_An hour later Harry got off The bus and was greeted by none other then Draco Malfoy._

_"Potter." was all he said as he glanced at Harry._

_"Malfoy." Harry nodded in acknowledgment._

_"Your wand." Draco said holding out his hand. "Not wanting to take any chances. You know" _

_" I know regulations when making small talk with the supposed Dark Lord that will destroy us all." Harry said mockingly as he handed over his wand over to Draco who pocketed it and began casting several detection charms on him. Seeing that he was clean of any spells. They walked to the manor After sneering back at the Death Eaters that guarded the place. Draco led him into a room and shut the door behind him. _

_"Well Potter This is a surprise. I never expected this from you. "_

_Turning to face none other then Voldemort. Harry did something that not Voldemort, No one in Gryffindor or Draco for that matter had he been there to see it. would have believed it._

_He bowed to Voldemort willingly._

_Smirking. Voldemort clapped his hands in sheer amusement. The Boy who Lived. The boy who was his demise. His salvation and his weakness; bowed to him._

_"This must Be somthing quite serious for you to do such a degrading thing. You. a Gryffindor no less. What would your Leader of the Light Dumbledore think if he heard such a thing._

_Shruging Harry looked directly at him. "I don't Give a Rat's ass about Dumbledore or this war. The Light Side is far more corrupted then the Dark anyway...At least the Dark Side has pride." _

_Getting up from his throne Voldemort walked up to Harry and entered his mind. _

_"Seeing as this is true. Please do tell me what you know. I do prefer hearing it then seeing it."_

_He said indicating to a chair near his throne. "Please go on."_

_Taking a seat and seeing that nothing happened. He got comfy and began telling Voldemort what he knew. How he knew about his Horcrux. How Dumbledore took everything and expected him to die within a few hours._

_"I see. So Dumbledore took your inheritance and kicked you out of Hogwarts in hopes that you will kill yourself thus destroying one of my Horcruxs."_

_Showing no sign of regret or sadness. Harry Nodded. "Yes."_

_"I believe you said you had a proposition for me. What may I ask is that?"_

_"Help me fake my death. Let me live my life as I want it and I will stay out of all your plans. No longer to be a weakness but a Strength. I will change my appearance and stay hidden from all who knew me in the past you and I both know That you need me alive to keep your immortality."_

_"I am very surprised Potter. You a Gryffindor. are acting Like a.."_

_"Slytherin? I was offered that house once if you must know."_

_Placing his wand to his chin as way of thinking. Voldemort smirked and looked at Harry. _

_"Very well Potter. I swear to you that you will be left to yourself and Your death faked. But I do wonder. How will you go on without magic?"_

_Smirking up at Voldemort. "not that it is any of your business But I am old enough to perform magic legally. I leave my wand to you and will get a new one; add it to my corpse to make it look official if you don't mind. My magic is soon to be wandless as is." _

_Smirking himself Voldemort nodded. " So true. One last question before your supposed death. How will you get by?"_

_Shrugging " I don't know but I will."_

_"Potter." a bag was tossed to him. It held 1000 Galleons. " My Only mercy. I do need you alive after all" Voldemort said. _

_Saluting Voldemort; Harry left the mansion as Voldemort called forth his Death Eaters._

_That was a year ago._

* * *

Getting out of the bath and drying off. Harry dressed in a pair of old flannel pajama pants then went to bed. He knew all the curses, spells and charms he could ever want to know thanks to some special ordering of books and Voldemort's mental link sharing with him knowledge that was handy.

The only place he was failing at was Potions.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Noticed

GAH!!

I can't believe how bad my first attempt at this story was!!

The Princess shall never let me live this down TT.TT

(Here we go again) --Princess Inner Voice of Doom!

cries Enjoy the remake

* * *

Harry Potter's True Utopia

Chapter 2

"Noticed"

Severus Snape who is said to have betrayed Dumbledore; had actually left Dumbledore when he heard that he wanted a poison prepared for Harry in case he chose that path. From what he had heard; Potter had used a powerful fire spell that destroyed him as well as the Shreiking Shack that he hid himself in. The only remains being the ashes of his body, wand and a spelled protected letter From him. Claiming it was for the best. "Bullocks" was all Snape could say as he remembered. He knew Dumbledore had convinced Potter it was best, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have requested that poison. A painless but easy to obtain poison potion that was used as a final resort for dying patients and pets with no other course of action. Other wise known as a Mercy Killing Potion.

Voldemort had seemed okay with Potter's death. If anything he was almost a kind Dark Lord. He was still ruthless, He was still cold, and He was most certainly still evil. But he accepted him back as a Death Eater. What made Snape think this was He had told him to go have a drink. He even suggested a bar.

Still when told to go slack at a bar for a drink by a Dark Lord. Who are you to deny such a almost generous offer.

Entering the bar Severus noticed 3 things that surprised him. This was a gay bar. All the waiters were wearing

different colored maid outfits. and finally. He felt completely comfortable in this place.

Severus Snape had always been rumored to be homosexual. He never denied it or acknowledged it. Truth be told be told he had always preferred the company of men Lily had been more like a sister to him; He had only one lover known barely to anyone that was now alive. It had only been a fling as he married his only best friend out of his school house soon after their break up. Severus then chose to become a Death Eater ending any future relationships in the future in his opinion.

* * *

Staring at his reflexion in a full length mirror. You wouldn't believe that this was Harry. He wore a gray, black and white goth maid outfit adorned with skulls, a torn tulle petticoat, plenty of black ruffles and corset work that made a very sexy but cute Harry. Being regulation that he wear this at the bar on Guy's Day. Harry just flashed a few sexy poses and thought. 'Thank the Gods I do this for a living or this would be humiliating. Smiling at himself. Harry left the dressing room at the Twilight Rose Cafe. Being mostly a gay bar. Harry often wondered why they called it a cafe? Molly the manager just shrugged and said it sounded romantic. "Hey Lulu! You got table duty on your first shift and then a dancing shift!" 'speak of the devil.' "alright alright" said and headed to the tables taking orders and flirting occasionally with the mixture of muggles, squibs and wizards. Truthfully it wasn't a bad job and with it being run by squibs. He could perform magic. Thanks to many well placed glamours and changing his name to Cain 'Lulu' Briar. As long as he kept up his glamours and his mind clear of past memories.

Harry's first shift mainly consisting of serving drinks besides the occasional butt groping The shift was going rather quickly. placing The orders for a drink. He Heard a voice that made him almost jump out of his skin.

"Potter...?"

Quickly hiding his surprise Harry turned to Professor Snape and smirked.

"Sorry Prof-Sir. The names Cain."  
Taking the drink tray now filled with the drink orders. He walked off quickly flashing the Death Eater a quick wink before serving the drinks heading to the back.

Severus watched Cain until he slipped into the back 'I could have sworn he nearly called me Professor but I have no idea who that is'

"anything from the bar hun?" Molly asked. Catching Severus' attention away from that boy who looked so much like Potter.

"Oh. a Paradise if you don't mind."

Molly smirked and begane making the drink. "I take it you are new? Everyone knows our lil Lulu." He stated as he served Severus his drink. "Lulu?" Severus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We go by different names at work. Lulu is Cain's name. You know him?" Molly asked as he begane wiping the bar clean.

"He reminds me of someone I knew." Severus said mostly to himself

* * *

Close to midnight the music currently playing changed suddenly with an introduction from the DJ.

"Gentlemen our lovely dancer on this wonderful day whose talent is only matched by perfection I must say."

"The member of this bar we all know and love..."

"Lulu the Stealer of our Hearts!"

Popping out on the stage was none other then the boy who Snape had thought was Harry.

Wearing a very torn and punked up version of a school uniform. Cain began dancing to the remixed version of Out Tonight. Glideing and grinding his body against the pole. Dancing his heart out. he acted like the playful, flirtatious dancer that he was and yet the look on his face was both serious, sad if not angry and adorable all at the same time. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of this dancer; the way his slender body moved, the way his eyes never seemed to leave his. He felt and looked so familiar.

"That's our boy. He looks happier today. Might have been you..." Turning to the direction of the voice. Severus came face to face with a man who looked to be in his middle twenties, His hair was black and white at the edges to where it looked natural yet unnatural. his outfit consisting of a long dress but made close to a business shirt's design with a vest with slacks. "Excuse me?" Severus asked as Cain left the stage with his tips and headed over to the counter where he and the guy were.

"Hey Reno. I'm heading out now. I finished my Shift without a single complaint and I got to get to bed early to Prepare for a all nighter.."

'Knowing Reno, he will talk to him all day anyway and if I don't want any underpaid over time I better get it over with besides after that little dance he won't think I am Harry Potter. the old Harry would have never sunk so low as to sell himself..' Harry thought to himself as Severus kept staring at him to which he stared back and winked at him.

"Fine go ahead. Be safe on the hunt. Cain" Reno said looking sadly at Harry for a sec when he said that.

Smirking and saluting to Reno "You know I always am. You have no need to worry about me Rei Rei. Harry shouted to Reno as he went into the back. "He hates his dancing shift but he didn't seem to mind this time. It was when he saw you staring at him. He became really energized; he deserves to be happy..Our lil Cain has it rough."

"What do you mean..? What does he hunt for?" asked Severus hiding all expression in his face to make it look like he wasn't as interested as he truly was.

"Not for me to tell. Use a spell to find him if you want to know. He won't be working here tomorrow anyway."

Looking surprised but quickly covering it "How did.." Severus started to demand.

"Muggles and wizards come to this bar all the time. With the employees being related to the magic in some way. It just makes it easier to tell these things." Reno stated as he took a sip of a drink. "So he is a wizard?"

Reno smirked."Again, not mine to tell. All I can say is; Look in London if you want to find out."

Watching the boy leave in a new outfit; consisting of a complex dress shirt, shorts that stopped at his upper thigh that were holding up a pair of rainbow stockings; with black boots and a vest that corseted loosly along his chest. Finishing the look were several accessories consisting of black gloves, a rainbow belt with a back skirt attachment; that was torn close to shreds at the bottom, goggles and arm bands that looked to be card shark bands; he looked like he was going out all over again. Severus turned to the man known as Reno.

"Does he always leave like he is going out all over again?" he asked Reno who looked grim when he saw what Harry was wearing.

"He's just heading to his other job. Would you like another drink?" Reno asked as a way to end the subject.

End Chapter 2


End file.
